


His intuition is always right

by NinniHei



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinniHei/pseuds/NinniHei
Summary: Everything had gone as it always did when they planned the big executive meeting. All safety precautions were taken, everything was checked several times. Still, Tseng couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He should check again ...
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	His intuition is always right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited, this is my first fic and it's not in my native language. Please be kind. Thanks to Blueeucalyptus for encouraging me to do this.

Everything had gone as it always did when they planned the big executive meeting. All safety precautions were taken, everything was checked several times. Still, Tseng couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He should check again ...

"What are you doing there?", Rufus put his arms around him and his chin on his shoulder to cuddle him and give him a kiss on the cheek as well as to look at the screen. "Sometimes you really have compulsions, don't you," he grinned, knowing that this was Tsengs disposition as Turk and as his bodyguard and lover. “It's about the safety of all of us, Rufus. And I can't get rid of this strange feeling… ”“ You have already checked everything three times, that's all you can do… although there is something else you could do… ”he winked. Tseng looked at him reproachfully: "The meeting is about to start Rufus, I don't want to do this under time pressure." Nevertheless, he let Rufus kisses him before he started to compile his documents for the meeting.

Everyone was seated at the table in the large meeting room. President Shinra at the top, Heidegger on his right, Scarlet next to him, followed by Reeve, Palmer and Hojo. Rufus to the left, Tseng next to him, followed by Reno and Rude. As always, Heidegger began with his lengthy speeches that never seemed to end. But at least it would be done first. Tseng tried not to let his eyes wander nervously. Focus on the speech, Tseng. - One bang, then everything went black.

Dare, echoing voices. Headache. Numb hands and chafing wrists. He must have been tied to a chair. The voices became clearer. All right, listen. How many are there? They may even discuss their plans. Seventeen voices in this room. However, he did not know where he was and whether there were any other rooms. But he could feel. He felt that they were all tied to chairs in a large circle. He could even tell who was sitting where. Rufus was tied to the chair across to him. Sometimes being a Wutaian is really useful. He grinned to himself. But just sitting here didn't get them out of here. So he pretended to wake up now. He raised his head and opened his eyes. And immediately his blood froze to ice.

It reflected the glow of the lamp as it rested on his lover's neck. The man holding the knife grinned at him and joked about ruining his bodyguard's perfect reputation. That meant war. Anyone who dared threating Rufus would die by his hand. To that extent, he was able to hide their relationship well, after all it was his job to protect Rufus, so nobody would be surprised if he killed this men. Now he tells him he wants all the information. Beginner. Did he really think it was that easy to get a Turk to talk? He needs a moment to play out all the possibilities. His eyes change to an absolute murderous look. He doesn‘t say a word, he just stares. He is waiting.

Inwardly, panic lets adrenaline pulsate through his veins. One of the attackers impatiently approaches him, who holds the knife to Rufus' throat. The other attacker talks too much and involuntarily reveals information. The attackers were all in this room. That's all he needs to know. The attacker at Rufus is upset that the other could not keep the information to himself, he lets the knife sink slightly when he scolds. But Tseng sees it. He has reflexes like a cobra. Suddenly he breaks free and turns everyone off in a split second. Nobody knows how the hell he did it. Everyone blinked at him in disbelief. He's not exactly sure how he did it either, but doesn't show it. No time for a break. He just goes to Rufus and see if he's okay. He would love to hug him, but they are not alone.  
To his left, Reno hesitantly says: „Boss ... you scare me ...“  
„Just clean up, Reno," he says simply and throws a knife at him, thrown so carefully that it just half cut the rope and Reno can easily free himself. What kind of attackers were they who didn't take all weapons away from him? He frees Rufus and the other managers.


End file.
